Based on Day6
by Chocoerz
Summary: Stories that based on Day6's songs. BTS/Bangtan/BxB/GS/NamJin/MinYoon/TaeKook.
1. chapter 1

I bring story that are mostly sad story. But do not worry, not all of them are sad, some of them have a bit of joy and romance in them. I hope you enjoy this. All the stories here are inspired by Day6 songs. So, no wonder if the main title of this fanfic is 'Based on Day6'.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

And don't forget to love BTS and Day6 :D


	2. Congratulations

_Congratulations, you're so amazing_

 _Congratulations, how could you be so fine?_

 _How could you trample on me?_

 _I see your smiling face, I guess you forgot everything_

.

.

.

 _"Sebaiknya kita sampai di sini saja."_

 _Yang bersurai pirang seolah kehilangan suaranya ketika lawan bicaranya mulai membuka suaranya setelah sepuluh menit penuh keheningan. Berapa lama mereka tidak bertemu? Ah benar, sebulan. Sebulan sudah mereka tidak bertemu dan ini untaian kata yang pertama kali dia dapat?_

 _"T-tunggu." dia masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi. "Apa maksudmu?"_

 _"Kita akhiri sampai sini."_

 _Setelah itu dia ditinggalkan. Benar-benar sendiri._

.

.

.

Namjoon menatap sekitarnya. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang menunggu kereta, hal yang jarang sekali dia temui. Tapi tidak apa, berarti dia bisa mengistirahatkan kakinya dan dia tidak perlu berdesakkan dengan orang-orang.

Keretanya tiba. Namjoon menyingkir terlebih dahulu, membiarkan orang dari dalam kereta keluar. Setelah itu dia melangkah masuk dan duduk di paling pinggir. Kepalanya disandarkan ke belakang dan matanya dipejamkan. Dia lelah sekali hari ini.

Rasanya baru seperti baru sepuluh detik, tapi kereta sudah berhenti di stasiun lain. Namjoon tidak bangkit, tujuannya masih cukup lama. Dia hanya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke depan.

Pintu kereta terbuka. Namjoon tidak terlalu peduli sebenarnya karena gerbong yang dia tempati benar-benar hanya terisi dengannya, jadi masih ada banyak tempat untuk diduduki orang lain. Tapi dia tidak bisa membuang rasa pedulinya ketika telinganya menangkap suara yang sudah dia hafal diluar kepala dari sampingnya.

Awalnya Namjoon menolak usulan hati untuk menoleh hanya untuk sekadar memastikan. Tapi sosok itu duduk di seberangnya, dengan seorang pria.

Yang menggantikan posisinya.

Namjoon terguncang.

Berapa lama waktu yang dia lalui tanpa wanita itu? Seminggu. Selama seminggu Namjoon berusaha membuang jauh-jauh segala hal yang berhubungan dengan wanita itu dan selalu berakhir dengan air mata yang mengalir setiap malam. Itu wajar, Namjoon menghabiskan 3 tahunnya bersama wanita itu.

Mereka tertawa bersama. Saling menjahili. Saling mengasihi. Saling menghibur. Saling berbagi. Menjadi tempat bersandar satu sama lain. Tiga tahun, waktu cukup yang lama.

Dan wanita itu menemukan penggantinya dalam waktu seminggu?

Namjoon benar-benar tidak percaya. Matanya terus menatap wanita itu yang menyadari keberadaannya namun berpura-pura tidak mengenalinya.

Apa salah Namjoon? Bahkan Namjoon tidak menjelekkan wanita itu di depan lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya. Lantas kenapa wanita itu berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya? Kenapa wanita itu memberinya tatapan bersalah sementara lelaki di sampingnya mendapat sebuah senyuman dan tawa ketika membisikkan serangkaian kata pada wanita itu?

Melihat keadaan sekarang membuat Namjoon mengerti. Alasan dibalik nada sambung yang terus berbunyi tanpa jawaban. Alasan dibalik status penuh kode yang tidak Namjoon ketahui maksudnya.

Jadi wanita ini sudah bahagia?

Jadi wanita ini bahagia dengan penggantinya?

Jadi dia sudah melupakan siapa itu Kim Namjoon?

Hatinya terasa sakit, namun bibirnya membentuk senyuman. Sebuah senyum miring yang dia tujukan untuk wanita di depannya.

Hebat.

Baginya Kim Seokjin benar-benar hebat. Membuatnya menderita untuk menemukan kebahagiaan lain, seolah dia tidak cukup. Tapi bukankah kebahagiaan tidak memiliki batas? Jadi seorang Kim Seokjin bisa saja meninggalkan lelaki itu untuk menemukan yang baru. Itu terasa lucu untuk Namjoon.

Terlalu mendalami perasaan sakitnya membuat waktu tidak terasa, sudah waktunya Namjoon untuk turun. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan membalik tubuhnya, menunggu pintu terbuka. Sebelum pintu terbuka, dia kembali membalik tubuhnya, menatap wanita yang juga menatapnya. Dia terlihat takut dan bersalah.

"Selamat.."

 _'Kau begitu hebat. Jangan pernah kembali lagi, aku tidak akan berharap dan aku tidak akan peduli. Pergilah dengannya.'_

"Benar-benar selamat untukmu."

 _'Karena kau tidak merasakan sakit yang kurasakan selama kau menggantungku dan bebas berkelana. Bagus karena kau tidak merasakan itu, karena kau masih bisa mencari yang baru bukan?'_ Namjoon melangkah keluar, seiring dengan hatinya yang menutup bersama dengan pintu kereta.

.

.

.

 **END**

Lagu-lagu Day6 itu bagus semua-menurutku-, jadi sayang banget kalau disia-siain :(

Cerita ini memang dibuat dari _mv_ nya, jadi jangan kaget. Kalau belum liat, ayo diliat! Bikin _nyes nyes_ gitu :(

Tapi ini ngga sepenuhnya persis kayak _mv_ nya-kurasa-. Entahlah, menurut kalian yang baca gimana?

Dan ini adalah ajang promosiin Day6 secara terselubung hehe.

Maaf kalo ada typo :(

 _Have a nice day! Peace._


	3. When You Love Someone

_I want to cry for you_

 _I want to hurt instead of you_

 _I don't want any scars in your heart_

 _Ever again_

 _When you love someone_

 _So much that it overflows_

 _It's so amazing_

 _Because this is how it is_

.

.

.

Namjoon tidak tahu kenapa, tapi Seokjin menangis di sampingnya. Awalnya hanya ada Namjoon di ayunan ini, duduk sendirian sambil menggerakkan ayunannya perlahan. Tidak peduli jika ada yang melihatnya dan berpikir bahwa akal sehatnya terganggu.

Ini kebiasaannya sejak kecil ketika dia mendapat masalah atau hanya ingin sekadar merenung. Dan belakangan ini dia sedang senang merenung, merenungkan nasib kisah cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan sahabat sejak dia masih tidur di dalam inkubator.

Namjoon tidak bohong, inkubatornya dan Seokjin dulu bersebelahan dan ibunya bilang kepalanya selalu menghadap inkubator milik Seokjin. Mungkin karena itulah dia bisa bersahabat dengan lelaki itu sampai menginjak jenjang kuliah.

Namjoon selalu di samping Seokjin, namun Seokjin tidak selalu berada di sampingnya. Sederhana saja, hatinya sudah tertambat oleh orang yang bukan seorang Kim Namjoon. Jelas saja, Seokjin akan mengikuti kemana pun tambatan hatinya pergi, kurang lebih begitulah perumpamaannya. Belum lagi tambatan hati Seokjin adalah teman sekelasnya yang cukup dekat dengannya.

Namjoon mengambil jurusan yang berbeda dengan Seokjin, tapi dia tetap mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk berada di samping Seokjin meski pada akhirnya dia kalah dengan Lee Jaehwan.

Namjoon sudah tahu sejak awal dia melihat Jaehwan bahwa lelaki itu sudah memiliki kekasih. Seorang wanita cantik, karena Jaehwan itu lurus.

Oh, dirinya yang bodoh..

Seharusnya dia memberitahu Seokjin dan menjauhkannya dari Jaehwan, jadi Seokjin tidak berakhir dengan duduk di atas ayunan di sebelahnya dengan air mata.

" _Hik_ , Jaehwan sudah _hik_.. memiliki kekasih, Joon."

Wajah Seokjin ditutupi dengan tangannya, tanda bahwa lelaki itu benar-benar sedih. Namjoon tidak tega, tapi dia memutuskan untuk tetap dia sampai Seokjin menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Dan dia _hik_.. lurus. Kekasihnya _hik_.. cantik sekali."

"Ah.. _hik_.. aku belum pernah pa- _hik_.. patah hati seperti ini. Joon." dan tangisan Seokjin semakin keras.

Namjoon turun dari ayunannya dan memposisikan dirinya di depan Seokjin. Dia memeluk Seokjin, memberinya tepukan lembut untuk menenangkan.

Dia tidak senang melihat Seokjin seperti ini. Seumur hidupnya dia mencoba untuk tidak membuat Seokjin menangis seperti ini. Namjoon tahu suatu hari akan datang hari dimana Seokjin akhirnya menangis, tapi dia belum siap dengan datangnya hari itu. Namjoon ingin Seokjin selalu tersenyum, senyum Seokjin sangat cantik dan menawan, Namjoon sangat suka.

"Hei Jinnie, maaf karena aku gagal membuatmu mempertahankan senyummu." Namjoon membungkuk, meletakkan kepalanya perlahan di atas kepala Seokjin. Dia merasa bersalah atas apa yang menimpa Seokjin hingga menangis keras seperti ini.

Jika bisa lebih baik dia saja yang menangis. Lebih baik dia yang merasa sakit. Dia tidak ingin Seokjin merasakan goresan dalam pada hatinya, itu sulit untuk disembuhkan.

" _Hik_.. kena- _hik_.. kenapa kau minta _hik_.. maaf?" perut Namjoon terasa sedikit geli ketika Seokjin menggerakkan kepalanya. _Sweater_ nya basah karena air mata Seokjin, tapi dia tidak masalah. Selama itu bisa membuat Seokjin merasa lebih baik dia akan relakan.

"Karena kau menangis."

"Tidak ada _hik_.. hubungannya."

Namjoon tersenyum kecil, sebuah senyuman kecut. Tidak ada hubungannya? Baginya hubungannya sudah sangat jelas, tapi Seokjin tetap tidak bisa melihatnya?

"Sudah, tidak perlu dipikirkan."

Lalu keadaannya menjadi hening.

"Joon,"

Sampai Seokjin membuka suaranya.

"Hm?"

"Jadi kekasihku ya?"

Namjoon tertegun. Ini adalah apa yang dia tunggu selama ini, hanya saja.. Seokjin ingin mencari pelarian, bukan murni mencintai Namjoon, Namjoon tahu itu. Tapi dia sendiri juga sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi. Tujuh tahun tidaklah sebentar.

"Aku.. aku sebenarnya tahu kalau kau memiliki perasaan padaku, tapi _hik_.. aku bodoh sekali karen _hik_.. karena lebih memilih Jaehwan." tangisan keras Seokjin kembali.

"Ssst.." Namjoon mengusap punggung Seokjin. "Berhenti menangis, kau menyakitiku, Jinnie." Namjoon berbisik.

"Maaf _hik_.."

"Hei, tidak apa, sudah biasa. Tapi kau harus berhenti menangis." dan selanjutnya hanya ada punggung Seokjin yang bergetar.

"Jinnie."

"Hm."

"Ayo jadi sepasang kekasih. Meski kau belum mencintaiku, akan kulakukan kemampuan terbaikku untuk membuatmu mencintaiku. Dan jika kau tetap tidak mencintaiku, maka izinkan aku untuk tetap berada di sampingmu untuk memastikan bahwa senyummu tidak akan pudar."

Terlihat bodoh, tapi begitulah adanya ketika kau benar-benar mencintai seseorang.

.

.

.

 **END**

Mau cowo kayak Namjoon :(

Oh iya, jangan kaget kalo misalnya kebanyakan cerita ini ceritain tentang Namjoon atau pihak memberi yang lain, karena lagu Day6 itu kebanyakan tentang lelaki. Kan Seokjin dan para _uke_ atau wanita yang lain itu pihak menerima jadi.. ya gitu. Hehe.

Makasih banget buat yang baca, apalagi yang _follow_ dan _favorite_ cerita ini. Terutama kalian yang udah review :))

Maaf kalau ada _typo_ :(

 _Have a nice day! Peace._


	4. I Need Somebody

_Why am I alone?_

 _I'm all alone, I need someone_

 _I need someone right now_

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang lebih penting lagi bagi Namjoon kecil selain tiga hal. Ibunya, ayahnya, dan tetangga sekaligus sahabatnya yang paling cantik, Kim Seokjin.

Namjoon kecil sangat tahu bahwa Seokjin adalah anak lelaki, sama sepertinya. Tapi matanya tidak bisa dibohongi, wajah Seokjin sangat cantik. Itu bukan masalah untuk Namjoon kecil, dia tetap bermain dengan Seokjin yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya.

Namjoon kecil senang bermain dengan Seokjin. Seokjin _hyung_ nya adalah teman yang sangat mengerti dirinya, Namjoon kecil bahkan ragu bahwa ibunya tahu lebih banyak tentang dirinya dibanding Seokjin.

Namjoon kecil tidak ingin makan bila tidak makan bersama Seokjin. Karena itu Ibu Namjoon selalu mengajak Seokjin makan di rumah mereka, mulai dari sarapan hingga makan malam. Ibu Seokjin tidak masalah, dia senang melihat interaksi keduanya.

Namjoon kecil tidak akan tidur jika dia belum bertemu Seokjin. Karena itulah Ibu Namjoon memindahkan kamar Namjoon yang sebelumnya berada di bawah menjadi di atas, yang memiliki balkon yang berhadapan dengan kamar Seokjin. Jadi Namjoon kecil bisa terlelap dengan pulas.

Tapi itu adalah Namjoon kecil. Namjoon kecil yang polos dan penyayang Seokjin sudah berubah menjadi Namjoon dewasa yang berwibawa, bertanggung jawab, dan sibuk. Ayahnya meninggal ketika usia Namjoon menginjak dua puluh satu, membuat Namjoon mau tidak mau melepas masa bermainnya dan masuk ke dunia penuh perhitungan dan tanggung jawab.

Dia mendapat hampir segalanya, uang, pernghormatan, kekuasaan, hanya saja hatinya tidak mendapat apa yang seharusnya didapatkan. Namjoon selalu berpikir bahwa dia terlalu sibuk untuk itu. Dunia bisnis ini kejam, belum lagi dia adalah CEO termuda yang pernah ada. Dan pikiran masih ada waktu untuk cinta selalu datang ke pikirannya.

Tepat pukul dua belas siang, sebuah kotak makan akan selalu sampai di meja kerjanya. Kotak makan pink berisi bibimbap yang selalu Namjoon sukai. Di atas kotak makan akan selalu tertulis nama si pengirim. Kim Seokjin, sahabatnya hingga sekarang.

Setahun tidak bertemu apa masih bisa dianggap sahabat? Baik Namjoon ataupun Seokjin tidak pergi kemana pun. Namjoon hanya terlalu sibuk di ruang kerjanya. Jika pulang pun dia akan langsung tidur, tapi dia tidak sempat melihat Seokjin. Kamarnya masih berada di kamar yang sama. Kamar yang berhadapan dengan kamar Seokjin. Tapi tentu saja kamarnya yang sekarang terlihat jauh lebih dewasa.

Namjoon tidak tahu dengan Seokjin. Dia ingat bahwa kamar Seokjin didominasi oleh warna putih dengan beberapa dekorasi berwarna merah muda. Terlihat feminim, tapi itulah yang Seokjin suka. Namjoon sering merasa penasaran mengenai kamar Seokjin, hanya saja dia tidak memiliki waktu walau hanya untuk sekedar mengintip.

Ah.. Namjoon kecil adalah bocah yang sering melupakan syal saat musim gugur dan dingin. Membuat dirinya mudah diserang oleh flu. Namjoon rasa Seokjin ingat itu, jadi lelaki itu selalu menghadiahkan sebuah syal setiap dua minggu sekali meski masih terjebak di musim panas.

Sebenarnya hidup Namjoon itu membosankan. Hanya saja satu Kaws setiap harinya disertai note 'Fighting! 3' setiap harinya membuat semangat Namjoon terpompa.

Tapi semua itu tidak membuat Namjoon tertarik untuk memulai suatu hubungan dengan Seokjin. Namjoon akui, Seokjin itu tipenya meskipun dia adalah lelaki. Dia tidak masalah dengan itu. Seokjin juga perhatian padanya, itu hal yang penting. Tapi Namjoon tidak memiliki hasrat untuk memulai suatu hubungan. Dan Namjoon pikir perasaan yang dia rasakan untuk Seokjin adalah perasaan sahabat kepada sahabatnya. Tidak lebih.

Namjoon pikir Seokjin mengerti. Tapi ketika Seokjin datang dengan sebuah kotak makan tepat pukul dua belas siang, juga sebuah kotak hitam besar dan mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Namjoon.. itu mengejutkan Namjoon.

Namjoon tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Seokjin, ditambah mereka baru bertemu setelah satu tahun. Tapi dia mengatakan pada Seokjin bahwa dia tidak tertarik, pada hubungan romantis ataupun pada Seokjin.

Hati Namjoon lega ketika Seokjin melebarkan senyumnya dan berkata bahwa itu bukan masalah dan dia ingin melanjutkan persahabatan mereka. Namjoon tidak salah, Seokjin adalah sahabat yang baik untuknya.

Bahkan hubungan mereka mengerat. Namjoon belajar cara membagi waktu antara waktu kerjanya dengan waktu yang dia habiskan dengan Seokjin. Jika pekerjaannya menghalanginya dari bertemu Seokjin, maka dia akan membawa pekerjaannya serta. Bahkan sekarang Namjoon lebih sering membawa pekerjaannya ke kamar Seokjin, bekerja dengan Seokjin yang juga bekerja. Seokjin adalah seorang interior _decorator_.

Tapi kemudian Seokjin lenyap begitu saja. Persahabatan mereka yang terjalin kembali berjalan enam bulan dan tiba-tiba lelaki cantik itu menghilang, membuat Namjoon kelimpungan. Namjoon bertanya pada ibunya, tapi tidak mendapat jawaban. Kakinya berlari ke rumah Seokjin, tapi gerbangnya dikunci. Lalu seorang nenek yang tinggal berseberangan dengan Seokjin memberitahu Namjoon bahwa Seokjin dan keluarganya pindah secara mendadak malam kemarin.

Tidak ada petunjuk. Namjoon merasa kosong. Waktunya menjadi sangat berantakan. Biasanya ada Seokjin yang mengingatkannya tentang segala hal yang harus dia lakukan, tapi sekarang hanya ada dirinya. Telinganya seolah tuli dengan ucapan sekretarisnya sendiri. Bahkan ibunya pun tidak Namjoon dengar.

Lalu dia mendapat harapan melalui sebuah email. Alamat email yang menyelipkan nama Seokjin di dalamnya. Namjoon tidak pernah membuka email secepat saat dia membuka email itu.

Itu Seokjin, mengirim foto sebuah sungai dan menuliskan bahwa dia hidup dengan baik dan sangat merindukan Namjoon.

Senyum Namjoon terlukis lebar. Dia dengan cepat mengetikkan serangkai kata. Memberitahu Seokjin bahwa dia kelimpungan mencarinya. Bahwa waktunya berantakan karena dia menghilang. Bahwa dia juga sangat merindukan Seokjin.

Seminggu dia berbalas email, lalu Seokjin tidak pernah membalas satu pun email yang Namjoon kirimkan. Namjoon bertanya-tanya ada apa. Keinginan untuk menyusul Seokjin sangat besar, sayangnya dia tidak tahu kemana Seokjin pergi. Selama ini Seokjin hanya mengirim foto beberapa pemandangan disertai serangkai kata yang membuat senyum Namjoon mengembang dengan sendirinya.

Lalu dia dibuat tidak bisa tidur hanya karena mendengar dari ibunya bahwa keluarga Seokjin akan kembali.

Banyak hal masuk ke pikiran Namjoon. Tentang bagaimana Seokjin membuatnya kacau. Bagaimana Seokjin membuatnya senang. Bagaimana Seokjin bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Bagaimana Seokjin seolah mengatur kehidupan Namjoon. Lalu dia mendapat satu jawaban.

Bahwa dia mencintai Seokjin.

Lalu muncul kata andai. Andai dia tidak bertemu Seokjin, apa dia bisa jatuh cinta? Andai Tuhan tidak membuat Seokjin datang ke ruangannya, akankah Seokjin tetap masuk ke dalam hatinya?

Tidak lama kemudian Namjoon sadar, bahwa setelah ini yang seharusnya dia lakukan adalah menjadikan Seokjin pendamping hidupnya. Bukan berandai-andai hal yang buram untuk dilihat.

Saat matahari baru mengintip Namjoon sudah sangat siap dengan setelan jas ditubuhnya. Kakinya melangkah turun dan menemukan ibunya berdiri di anak tangga terakhir. Namjoon menunjukkan senyumnya, menyapa ibunya.

Tapi ibunya membalikkan tubuhnya dan menyuruh Namjoon untuk ikut dengan beliau. Itu pertama kalinya Namjoon dibuat bingung oleh ibunya. Itu juga kali pertama bagi Namjoon untuk melihat ibunya berdiam diri di sepanjang jalan.

Mereka sampai. Pohon-pohon yang tidak terlalu besar, angin sejuk, dan gundukan-gundukan tanah. Namjoon kenal dengan tempat itu, itu pemakaman, tempat dimana ayahnya beristirahat untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

Langkah Namjoon mengikuti langkah ibunya. Dahinya berkerut ketika jalan yang mereka ambil berbeda dengan jalan yang biasa mereka lewati setiap kali mengunjungi makam Ayah Namjoon. Lalu langkah ibunya berhenti, membuat Namjoon ikut memberhentikan langkahnya. Mata Namjoon memandangi makam di depannya.

Kim Seokjin. Terpatri begitu rapi di atas batu itu. Bingkai yang membingkai foto si cantik juga diletakkan dengan rapi. Ada banyak bunga di atas gundukkan itu.

Namjoon merasa sangat bingung.

Apa ini?

Apa maksudnya?

Lalu dia mendapat penjelasan. Bahwa Seokjin berjuang melawan AIDS yang dia dapat dari jarum suntik saat mendonorkan darah. Bahwa Seokjin ke Amerika untuk menyembuhkan dirinya, hanya saja sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Bahwa Seokjin sudah mencoba bertahan hanya untuk bisa menemui Namjoon, yang sayang sekali juga tidak membuahkan hasil.

Air mata Namjoon menggenang dan mengaliri kedua pipinya. Tangannya terkepal.

Ini begitu menyakitkan.

Baru saja dia menanamkan cinta dihatinya, tapi Tuhan mencabutnya paksa. Meninggalkan lubang yang begitu besar. Meninggalkan perasaan kosong yang menyiksa.

Dan mulai saat itu Namjoon berubah menjadi Namjoon yang belum bertemu kembali dengan Seokjin. Bahkan lebih buruk dari itu. Namjoon sama sekali tidak tersenyum. Tidak bersikap ramah. Lebih sering menghabiskan malamnya untuk minum di apartemen yang dia beli dua hari setelah Seokjin beristirahat di dalam gundukan tanah.

Dia begitu dingin saat matahari bertahkta, tapi begitu rapuh ketika bulan menyapa. Air mata selalu jatuh di atas kertas-kertas yang berserakan di mejanya. Isakannya menggema di seluruh ruang apartemennya. Dia merasa kosong.

Dan dia butuh Seokjin untuk mengisinya.

.

.

.

 **END**

Ahah, apa ini? :")

Makasih buat kalian yang baca dan _follow_ :))

Oh iya, kalau kalian mau _request_ cerita dari lagu Day6 jangan sungkan :) cerita ini hasil _request_ dari **cintyap**. Sayang banget dia muncul _as a guest_. Tapi ngga apa-apa, dia bikin aku nulis cepet-cepet dan akhirnya publish ini :)

Maaf kalau ngga memuaskan :(

Maaf kalau ada _typo_ :(

 _Have a nice day! Peace._


	5. You Were Beautiful

_You were pretty_

 _The feeling of not wanting anything more_

 _Moments that only you gave_

 _Everything, everything_

 _Everything has passed_

 _But you were so pretty_

.

.

.

Semua yang telah mereka lalui bersama tidak akan pernah bisa Namjoon lupakan begitu saja. Hampir sembilan tahun bersama, lima tahun menyandang kekasih dan empat tahun menjadi suami- _istri_.. atau suami-suami?

Seokjin adalah hadiah paling indah yang pernah Tuhan berikan untuk Namjoon, Namjoon tidak bohong.

Namjoon.. hanya terlalu dibutakan nafsu.

Sekarang, ketika semuanya berada di ujung tanduk, kenangan-kenangan itu berputar kembali di otak Namjoon. Kenangan-kenangan itu seolah mengejek Namjoon yang tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

 _"Makan itu Kim Namjoon, inilah akibat dari menyia-nyiakan apa yang sudah Tuhan berikan."_ _"Hiduplah seperti orang mati namun jangan mati, kau pantas mendapatkannya."_ Tatapan orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya seolah berbicara padanya.

".. hak asuh atas Kim Taehyung jatuh kepada Kim Seokjin dan hak kepemilikan beberapa aset juga jatuh kepada Kim Seokjin. Sidang ditutup."

Namjoon tidak dapat menahan airmatanya. Matanya melirik ke kanannya, lelaki cantik yang duduk di sana terlihat begitu lega, berkebalikan dengan Namjoon yang merasa sesak dan kehilangan.

 _Ayolah! Dimana rasa sesak dan kehilangan itu ketika kau berselingkuh Kim Namjoon!_

Sekarang Namjoon berada pada fase dimana dia berharap semuanya kembali pada dua tahun yang lalu. Ketika semuanya baik-baik saja dan mulutnya selalu mengucapkan betapa dia mencintai seorang Kim Seokjin.

Dimana mata cantik Seokjin masih menatapnya dengan binaran bahagia.

Dimana mulut Seokjin tidak hentinya membalas ungkapan cinta Namjoon.

"Hei.."

Namjoon mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap si pemanggil dengan menyedihkan. "Seokjin.."

Lelaki cantik itu menggaruk tengkuknya dan menggigit bibirnya, kebiasaannya ketika gugup, Namjoon tidak lupa dengan itu.

"Berbahagialah, maaf karena belum bisa membahagiakanmu. Dan.. terima kasih-"

"Seokjin, kau cantik." kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Namjoon.

Seokjin terlihat canggung dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Kau cantik, kau harus tahu itu." airmata Namjoon semakin mendesak keluar. "Kau adalah yang tercantik yang pernah Tuhan berikan untukku, aku.. maaf.."

Seokjin menghela nafasnya, "Namjoon, aku harus pergi, oke? Selamat tinggal." dan si cantik melangkah pergi dengan orang-orang yang bersorak gembira untuknya.

Sorakan gembira yang terdengar seperti hinaan untuk Namjoon.

.

.

.

 **END**

Berapa lama cerita ini kutelantarin?

Maaf banget karena aku belum dapet inspirasi buat lagu-lagu yang lain :( dan maaf kalau yang ini _fail_. Ini adalah gambaran yang aku dapet waktu dengerin You Were Beautiful.

Doain semoga _chapter_ berikutnya diisi oleh _couple_ yang lain :)

 _Have a nice day ! Peace and sorry._


	6. I Like You

_The days that go as my will_

 _There weren't many_

 _Actually, many didn't go the way I'd like_

 _Feels like today might be one of them_

 _It's concerning me_

.

.

.

"Oi, Park Jimin!"

Jimin menoleh dan tersenyum lebar, terlalu lebar hingga matanya hampir tenggelam oleh pipinya. "Yoongi _hyung_ , halo." sapanya ramah. Namun yang disapa hanya menatap Jimin datar.

"Ini, Ketua Bae ingin kau memperbaiki proposalmu," lelaki bernama Yoongi itu menyerahkan sebuah _file_ pada Jimin, "Dia bilang perbaiki bagian akhirnya saja."

Jimin memandangi _file_ yang diterimanya beberapa detik, lalu mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada Yoongi. "Oke _hyung._ Ah, aku baru membeli kopi tadi, kudengar hyung suka kopi.." Jimin meletakkan _file_ nya dan meraih kopi yang ada di mejanya. "Ini untuk _hyung_." dia sodorkan _paper cup_ dengan asap tipis yang mengepul keluar pada Yoongi.

"Tidak usah." Yoongi mendorong pelan tangan Jimin, namun Jimin bersikeras memberikan kopi itu pada Yoongi. Jimin menyodorkan kembali kopi itu pada Yoongi. "Ayolah _hyung_ -"

" _Akh_!"

Malang, kaki Jimin tersandung kursinya dan menumpahkan kopi tepat dibaju Yoongi.

"Panas!"

Tangan Jimin bergerak cepat mengambil tisu dan berusaha untuk membereskan kesalahannya.

"Maaf _hyung_ , aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Tidak apa."

Dan Yoongi berjalan menjauh. Jimin yang malu pun memutuskan untuk diam di tempatnya dengan nafas terhela.

.

.

.

Namjoon tidak bisa tidak merasa bingung ketika mendapati Jimin, temannya, duduk di halaman kantor dengan hawa murung di sekitarnya. Mau tak mau Namjoon menghampiri Jimin, mengabaikan istirahat yang seharusnya dia pergunakan untuk makan sebelum rapat dewan setelah istirahat makan siang.

"Kau kenapa?"

Jimin menoleh dengan wajah terkejut, namun wajahnya kembali tertekuk ketika melihat Namjoon. "Oh kau," katanya, "Aku baik."

Namjoon berdecak, jelas sekali Jimin tidak baik sama sekali. Tidak ada orang yang baik-baik saja menekuk wajah seperti itu dan mengeluarkan hawa murung.

"Kenapa?"

Nafas Jimin terhela, "Kacau, semuanya kacau. Dia pasti sangat membenciku setelah ini."

Tidak ada yang Namjoon pertanyakan terkait ucapan Jimin, dia tahu permasalahannya. Min Yoongi, sesuatu pasti telah terjadi antara Jimin dengan Min Yoongi, seperti yang sudah terjadi sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Sekarang apa?"

"Aku menumpahkan kopi dibajunya. _Ugh_ , Park Jimin, kenapa kau ceroboh _huh_?!"

"Hei," Namjoon menepuk bahu Jimin dan duduk di sebelahnya, "Itu masih biasa saja."

"Ya biasa saja. Setelah aku menabraknya, membuatnya terjatuh, menumpahkan makan siangnya, ya itu biasa saja! _Dude_ , dia pasti sangat membenciku!" yang lebih pendek mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Sudah kubilang akan jauh lebih mudah jika aku langsung membuatmu menjadi-"

"Itu KKN bodoh! Kau mau masuk penjara, meninggalkan Seokjin hyung menangis tersedu-sedu setiap harinya?!"

" _Wow_ , _wow_.." tangan Namjoon bergerak untuk menepuk bahu Jimin, lagi. " _Calm down._ Sebegitu spesialnya kah Min Yoongi itu?"

Jimin memutar bola matanya. "Kau tidak bisa lihat? Aku sampai seperti ini."

Bahu Namjoon mengendik tidak peduli. _Hanya bertanya, apa salahnya?_

"Begini saja, cara ini berhasil pada Kwon Soonyoung untuk kekasih mungil galaknya itu."

Mata Jimin langsung berbinar penuh harapan. Jika sesuatu berhasil pada Lee Jihoon, kemungkinan besar juga akan berhasil pada Min Yoongi.

"Apa?"

"Buat kejutan besar romantis tapi buat itu sesederhana mungkin."

Jimin terdiam beberapa saat. Otaknya berputar keras mencari ide brilian yang dapat menyentuh hati seorang Min Yoongi.

Kedua tangan Jimin bertepuk keras dua detik kemudian. " _Dude_ , jika kau bisa membubarkan orang-orang sebelum matahari terbenam.. aku akan sangat berterima kasih!"

"Ferrari 488-pista."

Jimin memutar bola matanya, lagi. "Terserah. Ah, dan tolong bilang pada Ketua Bae kalau aku izin, oke?" dan lelaki Park itu berlari dengan cepat menuju parkiran.

.

.

.

"Yoongi, kau sudah dengar? Kita dipulangkan pukul setengah enam nanti. Kim Namjoon sendiri yang memerintah."

Dahi Yoongi berkerut heran. Sepanjang dirinya bekerja di RM corp. tidak pernah ada kejadian dimana semua karyawan dipulangkan secepat itu. Kebanyakan karyawan di sini paling cepat dipulangkan pukul setengah delapan malam. Yoongi ingin tahu ada gerangan apa dengan Pimpinan Kim huh?

Tapi Yoongi tidak ambil pusing. Ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk beristurahat sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali di rumah. _Ramyun sepertinya enak.._

Yoongi meraih ponselnya yang bergetar. Dahinya berkerut ketika mendapati nomor yang tidak dia kenal.

 **010-xxxx-xxxx :** _Sore Yoongi hyung, ini Park Jimin. Bisa hyung ke atap sebelum pulang nanti? Hanya sebentar, aku ingin meminta maaf._

Wajah Yoongi terasa panas. Park Jimin mengiriminya pesan..

PARK JIMIN MENGIRIMINYA PESAN!

 **Min Yoongi :** _Oke._

Hanya itu yang terlintas di otak Yoongi, dirinya terlalu terkejut hangga tidak bisa memikirkan kata lain yang lebih panjang.

"Waaah, kau merona. Siapa itu?"

Yoongi langsung mematikan ponselnya ketika Sanghyuk hendak mengintip. "Bukan siapa-siapa."

"Ck, pelit."

Lima belas menit berlalu dan semuanya berdesak-desakan berjalan untuk memenuhi lift. Beberapa karyawan terpaksa memakai tangga darurat agar lebih cepat. Hanya Yoongi yang tersisa, setidaknya di lantai lima.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal, Yoongi menunggu sebentar hingga tidak ada lagi yang memasuki lift, barulah dia bergerak.

Kakinya melangkah keluar di lantai sepuluh, kemudian melangkahi anak tangga agar dapat sampai ke atap.

Kosong.

Apa Park Jimin hanya bermain-main? Yoongi akan sangat kecewa jika benar seperti itu.

" _Hyung_."

Yoongi pun menengok.

Itu Park Jimin.

.

.

.

 _After I say this_

 _I'm not sure if we can_

 _Face each other again, smiling_

 _Go back to what we were, I don't know_

 _But still, I have to say this_

 _I_

.

.

.

" _Hyung_ , bisa tolong lihat ke sana?" Jimin menunjuk ke barat, ke sebuah gedung yang tidak terlalu jauh dari RM corp.

Yoongi bingung, tapi dia menuruti permintaan Jimin. Jantungnya sudah berdebar tidak karuan, antara takut dan senang. Tapi Yoongi berusaha mempercayai Jimin, Jimin tidak mungkin mendorongnya dari atas sini, tidak.

Pemandangan dari sini sangat bagus, ditambah dengan pemandangan matahari terbenam. Yoongi sangat menyukai _sunset_.

"Jungkook, sekarang.."

"Jimin-"

" _Hyung_ , tetap lihat ke sana." maka Yoongi diam di posisinya.

Tak lama kemudian, netra Yoongi menangkap lentera-lentera dengan huruf mengapung tidak bebas karena Yoongi dapat melihat benang yang terikat di lentera itu.

 _Yoongi hyung_

 _aku menyukaimu_

 _JM_

.

.

.

 _I like you_

 _I tried to hold it down_

 _But I can't do this anymore_

 _Took me a long time_

 _To say this_

 _I want to love_

 _You_

.

.

.

Jimin tersenyum puas ketika lentera-lentera yang dia beli bisa melayang dengan baik. Dan Jimin juga merasa lega karena bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Min Yoongi, orang yang membuat Jimin rela masuk RM corp. dan menjadi karyawan biasa di saat dia bisa menjadi direktur utama di perusahaan ayahnya.

Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu reaksi Yoongi, setelah itu Jimin akan mengungkapkannya langsung. Jimin takut dengan bagian ini.

"J-Jimin.."

" _Hyung_." Jimin membalik tubuh Yoongi dengan lembut, lalu tersenyum.

.

.

.

 _I've been crushing on you_

 _Like this_

 _But if you're not like me_

 _Just say "I'm sorry"_

 _That's what you all gotta do_

 _I'll be fine_

.

.

.

"Aku sudah sangat menyukaimu sejak lama sekali, empat tahun? Lima tahun? Yang jelas, aku sangat sangat menyukaimu. Semua tingkah bodoh yang kulakukan di depanmu.. itu karena aku selalu gugup ketika berhadapan denganmu.." Jimin mencoba untuk menarik nafasnya dengan halus, namun malah terdengar kasar karena dia sangat gugup sekarang.

"A-apa _hyung_ mau menjadi pendampingku? _Uhh_ , aku tahu hyung ingin hubungan yang serius jadi.." Jimin mengeluarkan kotak cincin dari saku celananya. Kotak cincin yang selalu berada di saku celananya selama dua tahun belakangan, berjaga-jaga jika ada momen yang tepat untuk melamar Yoongi.

"Jimin.."

"Tunggu.. _ekhm_ , jika _hyung_ tidak mau tidak apa, katakan saja. Itu lebih baik dari kau berpura-pura menyukaiku karena kasihan."

"Jimin!"

Jimin nyaris melompat ke belakang karena terkejut dengan pekikan Yoongi. "Y-ya, _hyung_?" Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan takut. Lelaki manis itu sulit dibaca ekspresinya, Jimin jadi bertambah gugup.

"Dari tadi kau terus berbicara, sekarang giliranku, oke?" Jimin mengangguk.

"Jimin, aku.. juga sangat menyukaimu dan ya, aku mau."

Butuh beberapa saat untuk Jimin untuk mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Lalu senyumannya tersungging begitu lebar ketika menyadari bahwa dia tidak ditolak. Di luar kendalinya, dia bergerak memeluk Yoongi begitu erat.

Awalnya Jimin takut Yoongi tidak nyaman dengan pelukannya, tapi dia merasa lega karena Yoongi turut balas memeluknya, bahkan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jimin.

"Terima kasih, _hyung_."

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon menyeka matanya. Baru pukul tiga pagi dan Park _sialan_ Jimin menyuruhnya untuk keluar. Cih, Namjoon juga bingung kenapa dia mau saja menuruti _bocah_ itu.

Sudah sebulan lebih Namjoon tidak bertemu Jimin. Selain karena _bocah_ itu keluar dari perusahaannya, setiap kali Namjoon menghubunginya pasti jawaban, "Aku sibuk." yang dia dapat.

Namjoon yakin Jimin pasti sibuk, ya, sibuk, sibuk menangisi nasibnya ditolak Min Yoongi.

Sebenarnya Namjoon tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah Jimin memintanya memulangkan seluruh karyawan. Namjoon masih perlu bekerja saat itu dan sepulangnya dari pekerjaannya, Namjoon harus bergerak cepat untuk pulang demi ketepatan waktu memakan hidangan yang Seokjin, tunangannya, masak.

"Sialan Park Jimin, di luar sini ding- _eoh_?"

Mata Namjoon berbinar ketika melihat sebuah mobil merah dengan pita yang sepertinya sengaja diletakkan di kap mobil itu.

 _Hell yeah,_ Ferrari 488-pista.

Namjoon baru akan memekik senang ketika netranya menangkap sesuatu yang dijepit oleh _wiper_ Ferrari barunya. Namjoon mendekati mobil barunya dan mengambil benda itu.

 _We invite you to_

Park Jimin _and_ Min Yoongi' _s_

 _Wedding_

Jadi.. Namjoon rasa usaha Jimin berhasil kemarin.

"Seokjin sayang! Ayo bangun dan bersiap-siap! Kita harus mencari baju bagus untuk dipakai ke pernikahan Jimin dan Yoongi!"

.

.

.

 _really_

 **END**

 _Absurd_.. :")

Makasih buat kalian semua :)

Kalo kalian mau _request_ ayo silakan, dengan senang hati aku buatin meski mungkin ngga sesuai bayangan :( sorry for that :(

Untuk **s** **ha** , seorang _guest_ yang _request_ ini :) dan _chapter_ sebelumnya; You Were Beautiful, itu juga _request_ -an seorang _guest_ **multi28** (maaf lupa bilang).

 _Have a nice day! Peace._


	7. I'll Try

Namjoon memandangi lelaki yang duduk di hadapannya, memakan semangkuk besar jjampong yang sengaja Namjoon belikan dengan nikmat.

Namanya Kim Seokjin, dua tahun lebih tua dari Namjoon, namun berada satu angkatan dengan Namjoon. Karena Namjoon adalah anak akselerasi.

Awalnya Namjoon tidak kenal lelaki di hadapannya ini, sampai lelaki ini, Kim Seokjin, mendatanginya dan secara mengejutkan meminta Namjoon menjadi kekasihnya dengan sebuah cengiran polos dan mata berbinar-binar.

Namjoon ingin menolak, tapi hatinya tidak tega, jadi dia menerima Seokjin. Lagipula Seokjin tidak banyak tingkah, mungkin beberapa kali merepotkan Namjoon, tapi masih dalam taraf yang wajar.

Apakah Namjoon menyukai Seokjin?

Tidak.

Namjoon nyaman dengan Seokjin, tapi untuk masalah sedalam itu Namjoon rasa tidak.. atau setidaknya belum. Seokjin adalah orang yang sangat baik, ini hanya Namjoon yang belum merasakan sesuatu yang spesial untuk lelaki yang mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Namjoon setiap hari itu.

"Kau yakin tidak mau?"

Namjoon terkekeh pelan. Pipi Seokjin menggembung karena mie yang dia kesampingkan ke dinding mulutnya agar dia bisa berbicara. Namjoon mengangguk. "Ya, aku sudah makan tadi."

Mata Namjoon menangkap mata Seokjin yang membelalak padanya. "Aku merepotkanmu lagi ya?" lirih lelaki itu. Dan kepala Namjoon dengan sigap menggeleng. Seokjin sama sekali tidak masuk dalam kategori merepotkan jika dibandingkan dengan mantan-mantan Namjoon.

"Nikmati makananmu, aku akan menunggu." ucap Namjoon, dan Seokjin menurut.

Sudah dua tahun mereka bersama, tidak terasa. Namjoon rasa karena dia dan Seokjin membiarkan semuanya mengalir. Atau karena Seokjin yang tidak pernah heboh ketika _anniversary_ mereka tiba? Mantan-mantan Namjoon yang sebelumnya selalu _menggempur_ Namjoon dengan puluhan pesan yang mengingatkannya agar tidak lupa _anniversary_ mereka.

Sedangkan Seokjin, lelaki itu hanya memberinya kado kecil yang manis ketika mereka bertemu dan tidak akan meminta apapun dari Namjoon. Tahun lalu Namjoon mendapat sepasang sarung tangan rajut yang sangat bagus dan tahun ini dia mendapat topi rajut, barang-barang yang berguna, Namjoon menyukainya.

Ah, bicara tentang kenangan.. Namjoon jadi teringat, dulu Seokjin selalu makan buah dan sayur. Setiap hari akan ada kotak bekal di tangannya dan isinya selalu buah dan sayur. Awalnya Namjoon tidak peduli, tapi lama-kelamaan Namjoon jengah. Tubuh Seokjin sudah sangat kurus, seharusnya diisi oleh makanan berkalori agar berisi.

Jadilah Namjoon membelikan Seokjin makanan berlemak dan sedikit tidak sehat di kantin dan bekal Seokjin masuk ke dalam perut Namjoon. Begitu hingga sekarang.

"Namjoon,"

Lamunan Namjoon buyar dan matanya langsung menatap Seokjin yang memanggilnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum pada Namjoon. "Aku sudah selesai, ayo pergi."

Dan Namjoon mengangguk. "Ya, ayo pergi."

.

.

.

Kaki mereka terus melangkah. Jalan kaki sebenarnya bukan gaya Namjoon, dia lebih suka menggunakan mobilnya. Tapi Seokjin suka berjalan kaki, jadi Namjoon memilih untuk mengalah. Lagipula hanya sesekali, tidak masalah untuknya. Dan mereka tidak sepenuhnya berjalan, jika tujuan mereka jauh sekali, mereka akan naik bus.

Namjoon pernah bertanya pada Seokjin alasannya menyukai berjalan kaki ini, jawabannya sedikit di luar perkiraan Namjoon. Seokjin bilang dia ingin tubuhnya tetap aktif, karena di zaman ini sudah banyak hal buruk yang bisa menyerang tubuh jika tubuh tidak aktif. Seokjin jelas berbeda dengan mantan-mantannya yang akan merengek jika Namjoon tidak membawa mobilnya, padahal Namjoon membawa motor.

Namjoon terlalu banyak melamun sepertinya, tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai di halte. Seokjin berlari kecil dari sisinya untuk melihat rute bus.

"Namjoon, kita tertinggal. Bus berikutnya datang satu jam lagi." Seokjin berucap. Namjoon mengendikkan bahunya. Kalau sudah tertinggal mau bagaimana lagi?

"Kita tunggu saja."

Dan Namjoon menarik Seokjin untuk duduk di sampingnya dengan lembut. Kebanyakan waktu Namjoon pergunakan untuk memandangi sekitarnya, lalu matanya terpaku pada orang di sebelahnya. Kim Seokjin.. yang hari ini begitu tidak banyak bicara.

"Hei Seokjin,"

.

.

.

 _When things are hard_

 _You can lean on me and rest_

 _I wanna be on your side all your life_

 _And understand you_

.

.

.

Namjoon terdiam beberapa saat untuk merangkai kata-katanya agar tidak menyinggung Seokjin. "Jika.. jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, kau bisa ceritakan padaku. Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

 _Lagipula aku kekasihmu._

Namjoon hampir merutuki dirinya ketika tidak mendapat respons dari Seokjin, tapi dia tahan ketika bibir Seokjin menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Terima kasih Namjoon, tapi kurasa aku bisa mengatasinya. Hanya mencari cara unruk menyelesaikannya. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk.., sarannya."

Namjoon pun mengangguk-angguk seperti orang bodoh. Mau bagaimana lagi, ini kali pertamanya bertingkah seperti tadi. Namjoon jadi merasa malu sendiri.

"Besok Minggu bukan? Mau jalan-jalan?"

Pertanyaan ini sebenarnya tidak memerlukan jawabannya jika boleh Namjoon bilang, karena Namjoon akan selalu menjawab sesuai dengan binaran yang mata Seokjin pancarkan ketika menawarkan sesuatu. Dan untuk pertanyaan ini, Namjoon rasa Seokjin sangat ingin Namjoon menjawab iya.

Namjoon mengeluarkan senyum tipisnya. "Kedengarannya bagus."

Dan Seokjin melompat dengan gembira dari duduknya. Sesuai perkiraan Namjoon, Seokjin pasti sangat ingin pergi jalan-jalan.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Namjoon bertanya.

Seokjin tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu matanya berbinar-binar. "Bisa kita ke bukit? Aku tidak tau bukit mana yang bagus, tapi kuyakin bukit apapun pasti bagus."

Namjoon mengangguk dan mengingatkan dirinya untuk mencari destinasi bukit yang bagus untuk mereka kunjungi nanti.

"Ayo bersiap-siap, busnya sebentar lagi datang."

.

.

.

Katakan Namjoon aneh, tapi dia merasakan perasaan semacam kecewa ketika Seokjin membatalkan acara jalan-jalan mereka. Lelaki itu mengirim pesan pada Namjoon bahwa dia harus ke rumah sakit besok dan dia lupa. Namjoon menghela nafasnya, membatin bahwa mereka bisa jalan-jalan lain kali.

Lalu Namjoon membalas pesan Seokjin, bahwa mereka bisa melakukannya lain kali dan bertanya apa Seokjin sakit.

Butuh waktu cukup lama sampai Namjoon mendapat balasan dari Seokjin. Yang aneh adalah Namjoon yang terus melirik ponselnya ketika belum ada balasan dari Seokjin, terkesan seperti dia menunggu balasan Seokjin.

Namjoon tidak pernah menunggu balasan dari mantan-mantannya dulu. Namjoon tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia tidak peduli saat itu. Mungkin sekarang dia peduli karena Seokjin bilang dia akan ke rumah sakit. Rumah sakit itu untuk orang sakit, kan?

Seokjin bilang dia hanya melakukan _check-up_ rutin dan saat itu Namjoon langsung menghela nafasnya lega. Bahkan Namjoon tidak sadar sedari tadi dia menahan nafasnya.

Bicara masalah nafas, sepertinya Namjoon harus bertanya pada Seokjin tentang masalah kesehatannya. Terkadang Namjoon mendapati Seokjin bernafas begitu berat saat musim dingin. Namjoon bisa melihat itu karena kepulan asap yang keluar setiap kali mereka bernafas.

Ponsel Namjoon kembali berbunyi. Namjoon membacanya, tiba-tiba bangun dari ranjangnya dan bergerak cepat untuk merapikan apartemennya yang berantakan.

.

.

 **Seokjinnie** _Nanti aku mampir, ya?_

.

.

Setelah semuanya Namjoon rasa rapi, dia bergegas keluar dari apartemennya untuk pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli beberapa camilan. Kakinya berlari begitu cepat untuk kembali ke apartemennya.

"Namjoon."

Yang dipanggil hampir terjungkal ke belakang karena panggilan yang mengejutkannya. Namjoon menghela nafasnya, lalu menatap Seokjin yang tersenyum padanya.

"Jangan diulangi, astaga.."

"Kau beli apa?"

Namjoon melirik kantung plastik di tangannya dan menunjukkannya pada Seokjin. "Camilan. Tidak ada apa-apa di sini, jadi kubeli. Ayo masuk."

Sejak Namjoon mempersilakan Seokjin untuk masuk, banyak hal menyenangkan yang terjadi. Film kesukaan Namjoon tayang di TV, Seokjin yang membelikan kopi kesukaan Namjoon, Seokjin yang memakan camilan yang Namjoon belikan dengan lahap..

 _Tunggu.. ah, lupakan._

Seiring dengan suasana film, keadaannya jadi semakin hening. Dan mereka berada di penghujung film, adegan dimana si peran utama perempuan mengunjungi rumah mantan dari peran utama lelaki.

Si perempuan dengan pakaian noraknya disambut dengan ramah oleh mantan dari peran utama lelaki, semacam kekasih, tapi belum diresmikan. _Kekasihnya_ terbaring di ranjang ditemani oleh orang tuanya. Si perempuan tersenyum pada orang tua si lekaki dan orang tua lelaki itu keluar dari kamar, memberi ruang untuk si perempuan dan anaknya.

Sedikit debat kecil dan percakapan manis, sebelum akhirnya si lelaki menutup matanya untuk pergi.

Namjoon tahu akan ada banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa film ini picisan, tapi bagi Namjoon film ini sangat bagus. Bahkan Namjoon menangis kali pertamanya menonton.

"Kau pasti sangat menyukai film itu."

Namjoon menoleh ke arah Seokjin yang kembali mengunyah kripik kentang yang Namjoon beli di minimarket. Ini kali pertamanya menonton film ini dengan Seokjin..

"Kau menguntitku ya?"

"Tidak, wajahmu yang berbicara padaku."

Namjoon merutuki dirinya, dia pasti sangat menghayati tadi.

"Setiap mantanku sudah pernah menonton film ini bersamaku, tapi tidak ada dari mereka yang tahu kalau aku menyukai film ini."

Namjoon sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya ketika Seokjin menoleh ke arahnya. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat, Namjoon jadi merasa seperti terkena serangan jantung.

"Itu berarti mereka tidak memperhatikan."

 _Tidak memperhatikan_.. Apa itu berarti Seokjin memperhatikan?

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Seokjin tampak terkesiap beberapa saat dan lelaki itu tidak menjawab, malah memalingkan wajahnya dari Namjoon yang mengeluarkan seringainya.

"Kau memperhatikanku ya?"

"Hmm."

Namjoon terkekeh. "Hmm itu iya atau tidak?" godanya.

"Hmm." dan yang digoda bangkit dari sofa, berjalan dengan hentakan-hentakan yang disengaja menuju meja makan. Ingin rasanya Namjoon menggoda Seokjin lagi, tapi tidak, Namjoon tidak ingin Seokjin marah padanya.

"Kau bisa makan di sebelahku kau tahu?" tangan Namjoon menepuk ruang kosong di sebelahnya. Seokjin menggeleng. "Kau menyebalkan."

"Ya ampun, aku hanya bercanda."

"Kalau begitu jangan bercanda lagi, aku ingin bicara serius." Namjoon bungkam, Seokjin terdengar begitu serius.

"Empat hari ke depan aku tidak bisa masuk. Jadi, tolong serahkan ini pada Yoon- _saem._ " Seokjin mengeluarkan amplop putih dari saku sweaternya dan meletakannya di atas meja makan. Namjoon yang penasaran pun akhirnya menghampiri Seokjin dan memandangi amplop putih yang merupakan amplop resmi dari rumah sakit.

 _Apa Seokjin sakit?_

"Kau sakit? Tadi kau bilang kau hanya _check-up_ rutin biasa."

"Tapi kalau dokternya menyuruhku untuk istirahat mau bagaimana lagi?"

Namjoon bungkam. Seokjin benar, memangnya Namjoon bisa apa?

Helaan Namjoon keluarkan, dia mengambil amplop itu dan mengantonginya untuk sementara di kantung celananya. "Akan kuberikan."

Lalu suasananya jadi begitu canggung, dan di saat Namjoon ingin berbicara, Seokjin bangkit dari duduknya. Kaki lelaki itu berjalan dengan cepat, mengambil tasnya.

"Namjoon, aku lupa aku harus pulang sekarang."

"A-ah.., ya." Namjoon segera meluncur untuk membukakan pintu. "Hati-hati."

"Terima kasih Namjoon."

Namjoon tersenyum. "Hanya camilan dan fi-"

"Bukan, terima kasih karena.. menjadi kekasihku. Aku tahu kau tidak menyukaiku, tapi aku menyukaimu Joon, setiap saat."

Dan Seokjin melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat lesu, tidak seperti Kim Namjoon."

Mata Namjoon memicing pada orang di hadapannya. Rasanya ingin menghancurkan wajah yang tersenyum padanya itu. "Jika hanya ingin basa-basi jangan denganku, Jaehwan."

"Dimana Seokjin?"

Namjoon memutar bola matanya. "Kukira kau sahabatnya."

"Apa salahnya bertanya pada kekasih sahabatku?" Jaehwan membalas. Lelaki itu duduk di bangku di depan Namjoon.

"Kau menyukai Seokjin?"

Namjoon bersumpah Lee Jaehwan adalah lelaki paling menyebalkan yang pernah dia temui. Apa lelaki itu harus mengetahui apa yang Namjoon rasakan? Namjoon sendiri saja tidak tahu.

"Aku bertanya karena aku menyayangi sahabatku Joon, tidak ada salahnya."

"Bisa berhenti berbicara berbelit-belit?!"

Dan sekarang, lelaki itu menyeringai. Namjoon rasanya ingin pulang saja daripada meladeni orang seperti Lee Jaehwan ini.

"Aku tidak berbelit-belit, ah sudahlah. Sudah empat hari Seokjin tidak masuk dan kau selalu terlihat lesu selama empat hari itu."

"Jangan sok tahu." Namjoon menatap tajam Jaehwan.

"Aku tidak sok tahu Kim, aku mengamati. Nah, jika kau.. oke kita katakan saja peduli. Jika kau peduli dengan Seokjin kenapa kau tidak ke rumahnya saja?"

Namjoon pasti sudah pergi sejak hari pertama Seokjin tidak masuk jika lelaki itu tidak melarangnya. Namjoon juga sejujurnya ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, karena kemarin dia menangkap salah satu petinggi sekolah berkata bahwa Kim Seokjin akan keluar. Kim Seokjin itu hanya ada satu.

"Dia tidak mengizinkan ya? Tapi aku takut kau menyesal jika kau tidak pergi."

Hati Namjoon merasa tidak nyaman, dia rasanya ingin berteriak. Rasanya sesak, ii mengganggu. Ada yang aneh dengannya.

"Akan kuantar pulang nanti."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon tidak bisa berkata-kata, tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Yang jelas, hatinya merasa sakit. Sakit melihat Seokjin duduk di atas kursi roda, sangat sakit.

"Kau.. sudah kubilang jangan kemari."

"Dia seperti zombie tanpamu, Seokjin."

Namjoon akui perkataan Jaehwan sekarang, dia memang seperti zombie ketika Seokjin tidak ada.

Namjoon merindukan cara Seokjin berbicara. Namjoon merindukan lelucon lama Seokjin. Namjoon merindukan suara Seokjin. Namjoon merindukan perhatian Seokjin. Namjoon.. Namjoon merindukan Seokjin.

"Jaehwan, aku tidak-"

"Dia akan menerimamu apa adanya, percayalah."

"Lee Jaehwan."

Seokjin terlihat lebih kurus dari kemarin, Namjoon.. tidak bisa menahan airmatanya.

Dan dia berjalan keluar.

"YA! Kim Namjoon!"

Namjoon tetap melangkahkan kakinya, dia tidak ingin menangis di hadapan Seokjin. Tidak, jika dia menangis maka Seokjin akan merasa dikasihani, Namjoon tidak ingin Seokjin merasa diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Ya! Kau kenapa huh? Kau-.. kau menangis?"

Namjoon menarik nafasnya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Jaehwan. Dia terlihat menyedihkan dan dia tidak ingin ada satu orang pun yang melihatnya seperti ini.

"Kau.. tidak ingin Seokjin merasa _down_ , ya kan? Aku juga sepertimu, aku bahkan nyaris pingsan ketika tahu kondisi Seokjin. Maksudku, aku dan dia sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, seharusnya tidak ada rahasia antara kami." Namjoon merasakan sentuhan menyemangati di bahunya.

"Bersikap biasa saja, itu yang membantu Seokjin."

Namjoon menarik nafasnya dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Oke."

.

.

.

 _Just like your love_

 _That loves me_

 _Just the way I am_

 _Just the way you are_

 _I'll hold you_

 _I'll accept you_

 _I'll try_

.

.

.

".. dan ya, aku mendapat nilai ujian tertinggi." Namjoon tersenyum bangga setelah menyelesaikan cerita tentang wisudanya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Senyum Seokjin terlihat begitu manis di mata Namjoon, membuat Namjoon begitu bersyukur karena Tuhan tidak melemahkan otot wajah Seokjin, atau setidaknya belum, tapi Namjoon harap itu tidak terjadi. Namjoon bukan apa-apa tanpa senyuman Seokjin.

"Haah, andai semuanya lebih mudah.."

Hati Namjoon merasakan sesuatu yang memilukan ketika akhirnya Seokjin bersuara. Namjoon juga berharap Seokjin hadir di wisuda, lalu menjalankan harinya seperti Namjoon dan teman-teman yang lain. Sebenarnya Seokjin bisa datang karena Namjoon sudah mengundang, tapi Seokjin bilang dia tidak ingin datang dan mengejutkan orang-orang dengan kenyataan bahwa dia.. berbeda sekarang.

Namjoon bercerita pada Seokjin tentang bagaimana orang-orang di sekolah berpikir bahwa Seokjin pindah ke luar negeri dan Namjoon menyesal sudah menceritakannya. Seokjin jadi selalu bilang padanya seandainya memang begitu kenyataannya, jadi Namjoon tidak perlu repot menyisihkan waktunya untuk hanya sekadar menjenguk Seokjin dan mengurusnya yang sudah lumpuh dari leher hingga kaki.

Dan Seokjin juga bilang, mungkin dia bisa menghadiri wisuda sebagai keluarga Namjoon. Orang-orang akan membicarakan mereka tentang betapa beruntungnya mereka karena memiliki satu sama lain. Seokjin bilang, jika saja dia muncul dalam acara wisuda dengan keadaan seperti ini, pasti Namjoon sudah malu luar biasa.

Tidak, Namjoon tidak akan merasa malu. Seokjin adalah lelaki cerdas yang ramah dan baik, untuk apa Namjoon malu?

"Seokjin, aku mencintaimu."

Sudah berulang kali Namjoon mengucapkan itu dalam empat bulan belakangan ini. Berdasarkan apa yang dia rasakan selama ini, Namjoon sangat yakin dia jatuh pada dan hanya untuk Seokjin.

"Terima kasih." senyum Seokjin semakin lebar. Tangannya digenggam oleh Namjoon dengan erat.

"Joon, kita harus bicara realita sekarang. Kau tahu kondisiku dan aku sudah mempertimbangkannya.. aku akan mendaftar ke Dignitas."

Namjoon bangkit, kedua tangannya meremat rambutnya. Tidak, Seokjin tidak boleh.

"Namjoon.."

"Apa ibumu sudah menyetujui?"

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang kuberitahu."

Namjoon terus menggelengkan kepalanya. Saat ini dia mengharapkan keajaiban, keajaiban yang membuat Seokjin bisa menjadi normal seperti dirinya dan tidak perlu mendaftar ke organisasi terkutuk itu.

"Seokjin, kau masih muda sayang. Masa depanmu masih panjang."

"Namjoon, kenyataannya sekarang aku hanya bisa menggerakkan sedikit kepalaku. Hampir semua ototku melemah, entah kapan.. cepat atau lambat otot pernafasanku juga pasti akan melemah. Aku tidak memiliki harapan. Tuhan sudah memberikanku 19 tahun yang luar biasa, itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Airmata Namjoon dengan tidak tahu diri mengaliri wajah pemiliknya. Dia memang tidak tahu penderitaan Seokjin, tapi egoiskah dia jika dia meminta Seokjin untuk bertahan? Namjoon membutuhkan Seokjin.

"Kau masih bisa men-"

"Aku tidak mau yang lain.. aku hanya ingin kau." lirih Namjoon.

"Namjoon.." suara Seokjin melembut. "Aku bahagia denganmu, tapi aku menderita.. tidak bolehkah aku memilih untuk bebas?"

Mata Namjoon terpejam erat. Setengah dari dirinya ingin Seokjin bebas dari penderitaan, namun setengahnya lagi melawan. Namjoon tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Namjoon.."

"Aku.., a-aku.." Namjoon terisak sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku setuju." dan tubuhnya bergerak untuk memeluk Seokjin dengan erat.

"Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu Joon."

.

.

.

Swiss.

Seharusnya Namjoon merasa senang, tapi tidak. Negara ini akan menjadi mimpi terburuk sepanjang hidupnya. Namjoon ingin menghancurkan negara ini jika bisa.

"Kenapa juga mereka harus membuat organisasi seperti itu." Namjoon bergumam dalam renungannya. Tidak menyadari bahwa Seokjin di sebelahnya mendengar.

"Mereka memberikan solusi untuk orang-orang yang sudah tidak memiliki harapan."

"Demi tuhan, itu bunuh diri!" tangan Namjoon mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Seokjin.

"Aku memang lumpuh Joon, tapi syaraf perasaku masih hidup, ini sakit."

"Maaf."

Namjoon mengecup pucuk kepala Seokjin cukup lama, sampai Namjoon menyadari bahwa Seokjin bernafas dengan berat. Namjoon ingin menangis melihatnya.

"Tiga puluh menit lagi dan aku tidak akan ada lagi. Katakan semua yang ingin kau katakan padaku."

Namjoon menarik nafasnya, mencoba untuk menarik semua kekuatan yang dia miliki. "Kau adalah mahluk Tuhan paling sempurna yang pernah Dia ciptakan. Aku sangat bersyukur kau datang dan memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu. Aku tidak pernah menyesal untuk memilikimu dalam hidupku. _Hik_ -.."

Namjoon menyeka airmatanya, juga menarik nafasnya kembali, karena rasanya sangat sesak baginya sekarang. "Kau.. _hik_.. adalah bagian d-dari diriku, a-aku tidak yakin akan berhasil melupakanmu. Aku tid- _hik_.. dak yakin dapat hidup dengan benar setelah ini. _Hik_ -.." dan hanya ada tangisan setelahnya.

Hanya ada Namjoon yang menemani Seokjin. Ibu Seokjin dan Jaehwan tidak snaggup mengantar Seokjin ke liang lahatnya sendiri, begitu pula dengan Namjoon. Tapi Namjoon ingin mengingat setiap detiknya bersama Seokjin. Setiap detik yang dulu dia pikir tidak begitu berharga. Setiap detik yang dulu dia pikir tidak akan dia sesali.

"Hei Namjoon, berjanji bahwa kau akan menerima kematianku." Seokjin berucap. Namjoon menggeleng.

"Setidaknya cobalah."

Namjoon masih terisak, tubuhnya sudah bergetar tidak karuan.

"Namjoon.."

"A-aku akan."

Seokjin tersenyum. "Bagus." jika saja tangannya bisa digerakkan, Seokjin ingin membelai lembut kepala Namjoon sekarang. Jika saja tubuhnya bisa digerakkan secara normal, dia ingin mengecup bibir Namjoon sekarang.

"Namjoon, angkat kepalamu. Biarkan aku menghafal wajahmu."

Namjoon mengangkat kepalanya, menuruti Seokjin. Dia turut menghafal wajah Seokjin, setiap lekukannya, setiap kerutannya. Hingga Namjoon yakin dia tidak akan pernah melupakan wajah itu, wajah tercantik yang pernah ada.

" _Excuse me, sir._ "

Isakan Namjoon semakin menjadi ketika seorang perempuan dengan baju _scrub_ menghampirinya dan Seokjin yang terbaring di atas brankar dorong.

"Hei Namjoon, mendekatlah."

Namjoon menggeleng, namun lirihan memohon Seokjin membuatnya tidak tahan untuk menuruti si cantik.

"Aku, Kim Seokjin, sangat mencintaimu, selalu." Seokjin berbisik dan sebelum Namjoon sempat membalas, perawat itu sudah menarik brankar Seokjin. Namjoon hampir mengejar Seokjin jika tidak ditahan oleh petugas keamanan. Namjoon memberontak sekuat tenaga, namun dia kalah.

Namjoon kehilangan Seokjinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon menyemprotkan parfum ke seluruh ruang yang ada di kamarnya. Senyumnya tersungging ketika melihat ke arah ranjangnya.

"Hai Seokjin."

Itu Seokjin, bukan sepenuhnya Seokjin, tapi itu Seokjin. Seokjin yang hanya bisa diam dan menutup matanya, tapi Namjoon tidak masalah. Yang terpenting Namjoon memiliki Seokjinnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, selalu, seperti yang kau lakukan padaku."

.

.

.

 **END**

 _And the worst story goes to this story! *clap*_

Maaf kalau keluar dari makna lagu :(

Cerita ini alay sekali. _By the way_ , ada yang tahu film apa yang jadi kesukaannya Namjoon di sini? Aku ngambil beberapa _adegan_ dari film itu, tapi tentu, aku ubah.

Buat yang belum tahu, Dignitas itu organisasi Swiss yang.. gimana jelasinnya ya.. anggaplah membantu orang-orang yang putus harapan pergi ke akhirat :").. Tentu aja bayar dan setahuku sih member organisasi itu doang yang bisa.. atau ngga?

 _Anyway,_ makasih banyak buat yang mampir dan untuk **SnowflakesGalaxy** , harap menunggu Hi Hello nya ya..

 _Have a nice day! Peace._


	8. Hi Hello

_You are you, I am me_

 _We lived without knowing each other but_

 _With a hello_

 _You and I became a we_

 _With a low voice_

 _Slightly shaking with a fluttering heart_

 _I went in front of you_

 _And carefully said these words_

.

.

.

Taehyung? Dia adalah si populer, si tampan, si _superman_ bagi timnya, dan juga magnetnya para gadis.. juga banyak _bottom_. Reaksinya? Biasa saja, tidak pernah membesar-besarkan hal itu. Sebentar lagi dia akan lulus dan semua itu mungkin akan hilang setelah dia lulus.

Tapi Taehyung juga tidak ingin lulus sejujurnya. Lulus artinya berpisah dengan teman-temannya, angkatannya. Memang dia bisa mencari teman baru nanti, tapi untuk yang ini, anak ini satu-satunya di dunia dan Taehyung tidak ingin kehilangan anak ini.

Jeon Jungkook, seorang _nerd_ yang memakai kacamata, yang selalu memakai seragam paling rapi, yang selalu mendapat peringkat pertama kelas maupun paralel. Taehyung tidak ingin berpisah dengan Jeon Jungkook.

Padahal Taehyung bahkan tidak pernah mengobrol dengan anak itu, tapi cinta memang sulit untuk ditebak.

Beberapa kali Taehyung mencoba untuk sekadar menyapa, tapi Jungkook selalu tidak melihatnya. Anak itu selalu berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk, sedengar Taehyung itu karena dia takut dengan anak-anak populer yang sering kali berkeliaran di koridor. Taehyung juga tidak pernah melihat anak itu di kantin, mungkin alasannya sama.

Atau ketika waktunya pulang, Jungkook akan melesat dengan cepat keluar dari sekolah dan menghilang begitu saja. Taehyung hampir mengira Jeon Jungkook itu adalah hantu, tapi dia pernah menabrak Jungkook, mereka bersentuhan jadi Jungkook bukanlah hantu.

Taehyung ingin sekali dekat dengan Jungkook.

"Oi, melamun saja." Taehyung memutar bola matanya _. Park Jimin sialan._

"Memang tidak boleh?!"

Dan teman Taehyung yang bergerak duduk di hadapan Taehyung tersenyum menyebalkan. "Kau memikiran yang tidak-tidak yaa?" ucapnya. Sukses membuat Taehyung kesal hingga melepas sepatunya dan melemparnya tepat ke kepala Jimin. Yang menjadi korban meringis sementara Taehyung mendengus.

"Oke oke, aku jera." tangan mungil Jimin mengusap kepalanya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan belakangan ini huh? Ujian sudah selesai dan kita tidak perlu belajar lagi, hanya perlu berlatih untuk wisuda."

Taehyung menghela nafasnya. Andai Jimin bukan kurcaci yang memiliki mulut seperti ember _bolong_.. atau panci _bolong,_ sudah sejak lama Taehyung bercerita pada Jimin.

"Aku tidak mau memberitahumu, nanti pasti menyebar."

"Kau sudah beritahu Namjoon atau Seokjin _hyung_?"

"Sudah, tapi mereka bilang mereka tidak bisa mengatasinya karena mereka tidak bersekolah di sini lagi, begitu pula dengan Hoseok _hyung_."

Taehyung ingin menghina Jimin ketika temannya itu mengangkat tangannya hanya untuk memukul meja kantin. Coba saja tidak ada Im _saem_ dan Jung _saem._

"Pasti masalah cinta, ya kan?!"

Mata Taehyung membelalak, tidak menyangka Jimin akan berhasil menebak. "Bagaimana kau tahu? _Heol.._ "

Dengan bangga Jimin tersenyum dan mengangkat kepalanya angkuh pada Taehyung. "Peringkatku mungkin tidak bisa sebagus dirimu, tapi aku ini hehe, pengamat yang handal. Pasti orang itu Jeon-"

"Park Jimin, Yoongi sunbae berkunjung!"

Bohong, Kim Taehyung berbohong. Tapi yang penting dia berhasil menjaga rahasianya dari orang-orang terutama Jungkook sendiri yang sedang berjalan menuju kantin, sepertinya hendak bertanya mengenai beasiswa yang dia dapatkan pada Im _saem_.

Sepeninggal Jimin yang tiba-tiba berlari seraya memanggil-manggil Yoongi _sunbae_ , Taehyung terus melirik Jeon Jungkook yang berbincang dengan Im _saem_.

Andai Taehyung juga mendapat beasiswa di universitas yang sama dengan Jungkook.

"Kim Taehyung, bisa kau jadi jaminan Jeon Jungkook untuk keluar?"

Taehyung yang terkejut menoleh ke belakangnya, lalu menunjuk dirinya. "Saya?"

"Iya, kau. Jeon Jungkook memiliki urusan yang harus diurus, jadi dia harus keluar. Tapi kau tahu peraturannya, bukan."

"Euh.., _saem,_ sepertinya aku tidak-"

"Oke, akan kubantu." Taehyung memotong ucapan Jungkook sebelum anak itu menolak dan Im _saem_ mencarikan orang lain untuk menemani Jungkook.

 _Ayo Kim Taehyung, kau bisa!_

.

.

.

Taehyung tidak tahu kemana tujuan jelas Jungkook, tapi sekarang dia dan anak itu sedang berada di bus, mereka sudah jauh dari sekolah. Taehyung ingin bertanya pada Jungkook yang duduk di sebelahnya, tapi jantungnya tidak berhenti berdebar, hingga Taehyung takut jika dia akan salah bicara jika dia membuka mulutnya.

Bus pun berhenti dan Taehyung merasakan tepukan kecil pada bahunya. Jungkook yang melakukannya, Taehyung ingin sekali berteriak. Tapi sepertinya rumah adalah tempat yang tepat untuk itu.

Kaki Taehyung hanya terus mengekori Jungkook, mulai dari turun dari bus, hingga berjalan sedikit jauh dari halte. Taehyung tidak keberatan, toh, basket lebih melelahkan dari hanya sekadar berjalan.

" _Euh_.., kau boleh menunggu di koridor saja jika kau tidak ingin ikut." ucapan Jungkook membuat Taehyung tersadar akan posisinya sekarang. Mereka berada di depan rumah sakit. Rumah sakit! Taehyung harus ikut, dia khawatir.

"Aku ikut."

 _Semoga dia tidak sadar dengan getaran suaraku._

Kegiatan mengekori Jungkook pun berlanjut. Menelusuri koridor, menaiki lift, dan mereka sampai di lantai enam.

ICU

"Siapa yang sakit?" akhirnya Taehyung bersuara dengan normal.

Taehyung bisa melihat betapa sedihnya Jungkook hanya dari menatap matanya. Meski wajahnya terlampau biasa saja, matanya terlihat sangat sangat sedih.

"Kakakku. Dia terlalu keras bekerja, lupa dengan kondisi kesehatannya sendiri, jadilah dia di sini karena jantungnya. Entah kapan dia akan sadar." Jungkook terdengar begitu sedih meski wajahnya terlihat biasa saja.

Taehyung terdiam, bahkan ketika Jungkook masuk ke dalam, Taehyung tetap diam. Taehyung merasa tidak enak dengan Jungkook.

Taehyung terus termenung sampai tidak sadar sudah lima belas menit dia berdiri dengan posisi yang sama. Dia baru tersadar ketika Jungkook melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahnya. Taehyung hampir melompat ke belakang karena terkejut.

"Sudah selesai? Ayo kita kembali ke sekolah."

Dan sekarang Taehyung lah yang berjalan di depan sedang Jungkook mengekorinya. Sebenarnya Taehyung ingin Jungkook berjalan di sampingnya saja, tapi kelihatannya anak itu takut padanya. Baru kali ini Taehyung menyesal menjadi anak populer.

Sekarang mereka berada di bus, Jungkook duduk di dekat kaca sedang Taehyung berada di sampingnya. Mata Taehyung memicing ketika kepala Jungkook terantuk-antuk ke kaca, sepertinya Jungkook tertidur.

Tangan Taehyung bergetar ketika ingin memindahkan kepala Jungkook. Ini kali pertamanya menyentuh Jungkook, Taehyung gugup. Tapi akhirnya Taehyung berhasil, kepala Jungkook berada di bahunya dan tidak akan terantuk lagi.

Jeon Jungkook, anak itu terlihat begitu lelah, Taehyung ingin tahu apa saja yang dilakukan anak ini. Ah, Taehyung jadi merasa bodoh, dia menyukai Jungkook tapi tidak tahu apapun tentang anak itu. Suka macam apa itu?

Tubuh Taehyung condong ke depan ketika bus berhenti mendadak. Tangannya refleks menjaga kepala Jungkook agar tidak terjatuh, tapi sepertinya dia malah membangunkan Jungkook.

Anak itu membungkuk pada Taehyung. "Ya Tuhan.., maafkan aku. Ish, kenapa aku bisa tertidur?" tangannya memukul pelan kepalanya.

Taehyung menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak masalah." dan keadaannya hening kembali, Taehyung tidak suka itu.

" _Mmm_.. sepertinya kau akan menjadi peraih nilai tertinggi." Taehyung membuka mulutnya, memancing percakapan.

"Ah, itu tidak terlalu penting."

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya. Dia pikir Jungkook akan mementingkan nilai di atas segalanya, mengingat anak itu selalu menjadi si nomor satu dalam ujian.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku lebih ingin membantu kakakku untuk bangun. Sudah hampir setahun dia seperti itu, hanya dia yang aku punya."

Hati Taehyung terasa ngilu. Taehyung memiliki keluarga lengkap. Orang tua, kakak, adik, paman, bibi.. tapi dia tidak pernah mementingkan mereka. Taehyung merasa brengsek sekali.

"Kau bisa membantu. Kau mendapat beasiswa penuh, itu-" Taehyung menghentikan ucapannya ketika Jungkook menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mau kuliah, aku akan bekerja saja."

Dan setelah itu perjalanan mereka benar-benar hening, Jungkook yang memang tidak banyak bicara dan Taehyung yang tercampur aduk perasaannya.

Meski perasaannya tidak jelas, Taehyung tahu dia sedih. Ada terlalu banyak kejadian yang membuatnya sedih.

Akhirnya mereka turun dari bus, Jungkook berjalan di depan dan Taehyung yang kembali mengekori anak itu. Kepala Taehyung terus menunduk seperti narapidana yang merasa bersalah dan malu.

Sedetik kemudian Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya. "Jungkook." panggilnya. Yang dipanggil menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Taehyung terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya menarik nafasnya dan tersenyum pada Jungkook.

"Aku mau membantu, tenang saja." jantung Taehyung berdebar cepat ketika mengatakan itu.

Jeon Jungkook terlihat sedikit bingung, namun dia tersenyum sesaat kemudian. "Terima kasih Kim Taehyung.." Taehyung tersenyum mendengarnya.

".. tapi tidak."

Dan Jungkook belari meninggalkan Taehyung yang tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

Taehyung melambai pada teman-temannya yang berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Helaan nafas dia keluarkan seraya meregangkan tubuhnya. Kakinya terus melangkah sampai rumahnya.

Kim Taehyung, anak kuliah.. sedikit aneh untuk membicarakannya.

Sudah satu tahun berlalu sejak kejadian Taehyung menemani Jungkook. Itu benar-benar menjadi kali terakhir Taehyung melihat dan berbicara dengan Jeon Jungkook. Anak itu tidak datang hari berikutnya, bahkan tidak datang saat wisuda. Taehyung tidak tahu keadaan anak itu.

Tapi Taehyung masih menyimpan perasaan yang sama untuk orang yang sama.

Sekarang Taehyung mengerti kenapa Jungkook menolak tawarannya dan berlari serta tidak pernah kembali. Anak itu sulit mempercayai orang lain, karena itulah dia selalu sendiri di sekolah dan menolak tawaran Taehyung. Jungkook tidak, atau setidaknya belum percaya pada Kim Taehyung.

Lalu Jungkook tidak percaya diri untuk datang ke wisuda. Anak itu tidak memiliki satu pun orang untuk datang sebagai keluarganya dan tidak memiliki satu pun orang untuk memberinya bunga, karena kakaknya.. meninggal. Semua informasi itu Taehyung dapatkan dari bawahan ayahnya yang dia suruh untuk _undercover_ dan berbincang dengan Jungkook. Beruntung saja Jungkook mau berbincang dan menjawab pertanyaan bawahan ayahnya.

Padahal Taehyung akan berusaha keras untuk menjadi orang kepercayaan Jeon Jungkook.

Padahal Taehyung mau sekali menjadi satu-satunya orang yang hadir sebagai keluarga Jeon Jungkook dan memberikannya bunga, meski secara teknis Taehyung juga peserta wisuda.

Dan Taehyung juga tahu bahwa sekarang Jungkook bekerja. Tidak hanya satu pekerjaan, namun tiga. Menjadi pengantar susu di pagi hari, pelayan kafe dari siang hingga sore, dan malamnya menjadi kasir di minimarket sampai pagi.

Taehyung yang mendengarnya saja nyaris pingsan, bagaimana dengan Jungkook, itu yang selalu Taehyung pertanyakan. Taehyung yang kuliah sampai sore saja sudah lelah luar biasa, bagaimana Jungkook yang bekerja dari pagi hingga pagi lagi.

Sudah berkali-kali Taehyung berniat untuk mengunjungi rumah Jungkook dan menyeret anak itu untuk tinggal bersamanya, tapi ada saja halangannya. Taehyung belum bisa melaksanakan niatnya.

Tapi.. sepertinya Tuhan menakdirkannya untuk bertemu Jungkook sekarang.

.

.

.

 _Hi (hello)_

 _Every time I say hi to you_

 _It makes my heart flutter_

 _Hi (hello)_

 _As we exchange those words_

 _We're starting our own story_

.

.

.

Taehyung terdiam sesaat di tempatnya ketika menangkap sosok Jungkook yang tampak baru keluar dari salah satu rumah. Taehyung tentu sedikit heran karena ini adalah wilayah rumahnya dan Jungkook tidak tinggal di sini.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Taehyung berlari mendekati Jungkook dan meraih tangan anak itu erat.

"Jungkook.." panggilnya.

Jeon Jungkook, masih tampak sama menawannya untuk Taehyung. Hanya saja wajahnya bertambah tirus dan terlihat begitu lelah.

"K-Kim Taehyung.."

Taehyung tersenyum. "Kau ingat diriku. Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"A-aku mengajar seseorang.. kau sendiri?"

"Aku tinggal di sini."

Jungkook tampak terkejut namun wajahnya kembali seperti semula. "Aaah.. tidak heran mengingat semua barangmu."

Di luar perkiraan, Taehyung menarik Jungkook ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat yang erat. Taehyung menyalurkan segala perasaan yang dia tahan untuk orang dipelukannya.

"T-Taehyung..-"

"Berhenti."

"Apa?"

Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya, hatinya merasakan ngilu yang luar biasa. "Berhenti dari semua pekerjaanmu. Kau membuatku khawatir! Satu pekerjaan tidak masalah, tapi.. tiga! Tidak, berhenti. Aku akan membiayaimu."

"Kim Taehyung, kurasa kau mabuk."

Taehyung menggeleng, dia 100% sadar. "Tidak. Aku mencintaimu Jungkook, jadilah kekasihku dan tidak perlu memikirkan biaya atau apapun. Oke?"

"T-Taehyung.., bahkan aku tidak mengenalmu."

"Jika kau ingin kita saling mengenal kita bisa menjadi teman terlebih dahulu." Taehyung melepas pelukannya dan menatap manik Jungkook. Tangannya terulur untuk Jungkook.

"Hai, aku Kim Taehyung. Umurku 20 tahun dan aku sangat sangat sangat ingin menjadi temanmu." bibirnya tersenyum lebar.

Jungkook terlihat begitu ragu, tapi tangannya membalas uluran Taehyung pada akhirnya.

"Halo Kim Taehyung, aku Jeon Jungkook. Senang berkenalan denganmu dan ya, mari berteman."

.

.

.

 **END**

Haai, maaf kalau ceritanya ngga nyambung sama lagunya. Soalnya aku sambil dengerin Hands Up-nya B.A.P :") lagi tergila-gila sama lagu itu, memotivasi banget * _thumbs up_ *.

Ini pesenannya **SnowflakesGalaxy**. Maaf ya jalau ngga sesuai ekspektasi dan aneh :( maaf juga kalau ada _typo_ :(

 _Have a nice day! Peace._


	9. I Wait

_Just tell me you don't want me_

 _Tell me not to even dream about it_

 _Tell me we won't ever meet again_

 _Say it_

.

.

.

Jimin selalu bingung dengan sikap Yoongi. Di satu sisi lelaki manis itu seperti _mengundangnya_ , di sisi lain Jimin seperti ditolak. Jika ada yang bertanya tentang harapan Jimin maka dia akan menjawab.. Yoongi yang memberikan kejelasan.

Jimin sudah berkali-kali mengajak Yoongi untuk memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sekadar teman, tapi Yoongi selalu menjawab dengan jawaban dia belum siap atau dia akan mengganti topik.

Jimin selalu memberikan kenyamanan untuk Yoongi, apa itu kurang? Kenapa Yoongi terlihat sedikit tidak nyaman dengannya? Jimin bisa lihat itu setebal apapun Yoongi menyembunyikannya.

Tapi setelah tiga tahun, Jimin tahu jawabannya. Min Yoongi tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Park Jimin tapi memilih untuk tidak menjadi orang jahat yang menolak. Jadi Min Yoongi memilih untuk _menggantung_ Park Jimin.

"Yoongi."

"Ya Jimin?"

"Aku akan pindah."

Yoongi sangat terkejut, Jimin dapat melihat itu dengan jelas. Segores rasa senang tertoreh pada hati Jimin, setidaknya itu berarti Yoongi masih menyimpan nama Jimin sebagai teman dihatinya.

"Kenapa?" Yoongi bertanya.

Bibir Jimin bergerak dengan sendirinya membentuk senyum kecut nan miris, senyum yang Jimin tujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Karena kau yang mengatakan padaku untuk berhenti memimpikanmu." Jimin menjawab seadanya dan sukses membuat Yoongi membelalakkan matanya.

"A-a-.. aku..-"

"Penolakkanmu yang mengatakannya." Jimin bangun dari duduknya, bersiap untuk melangkah keluar dari kafe yang selama lima tahun belakangan menjadi saksi dari seorang Park Jimin yang ditolak oleh Min Yoongi.

"Aku akan berada di London dan tidak akan kembali. Semoga hubunganmu dan Namjoon dapat berkembang.."

 _Jangan berakhir seperti diriku._

"Selamat tinggal."

Dan Jimin melangkah pergi, menyerah dengan cintanya. Memutuskan untuk pergi untuk mencari cinta yang baru.

Atau menunggu cinta yang masih tertanam dihatinya untuk pergi

.

.

.

 _Hold onto me even tighter babe_

 _Tear down the walls babe_

 _Let me in, let me in_

.

.

.

Seokjin memandangi lelaki yang tengah duduk dengan lelaki manis di sisinya. Tangan lelaki itu merangkul pundak mungil si manis, terlihat begitu romantis.

Mata Seokjin memanas, ingin pergi namun kakinya seolah dipaku untuk tetap berdiri di tempat yang sama.

Seokjin merasa bodoh.

Sudah berkali-kali dia didorong, ditolak, dibuang, tetap saja dia berdiri di tempat yang sama. Tetap saja dia menunggu Kim Namjoon untuk membalas perasaannya.

Seokjin sudah mengerahkan segalanya. Memaksakan diri untuk menjadi teman Namjoon, memaksakan diri agar bisa bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Namjoon, memaksa ayahnya untuk menjodohkannya dengan Namjoon.

Bahkan Seokjin sudah mengorbankan harga dirinya dengan berteriak pada Namjoon, menanyakan kesempatan yang dia miliki untuk memenangkan hati Kim Namjoon.

Nihil, tidak ada, tidak berhasil.

Kim Namjoon tetap menoleh pada Min Yoongi. Tuhan menyadarkan Seokjin sekarang.

Kim Seokjin tidak ditakdirkan dengan Kim Namjoon. Sudah saatnya Seokjin untuk menyerah.

 _Tapi hidupku adalah dia.._

Sekali lagi Seokjin ditampar kenyataan seiring dengan kedua bibir yang semakin mendekat. Tubuh Seokjin berbalik, memutuskan untuk pergi daripada mengorbankan hatinya untuk kesekian kalinya. Hatinya butuh istirahat setelah seumur hidup mengejar cinta yang mustahil.

Percuma lagi Seokjin berusaha meruntuhkan tembok yang Namjoon bangun untuknya. Lebih baik dia pergi bukan?

Dan dengan mantap Seokjin melangkahkan kakinya, matanya terpejam, dan bibirnya tersenyum kecil.

 _Senang mengenalmu.._

"HEI! MINGGIR! MINGGIR!"

 _dan senang untuk menunggumu._

.

.

.

 _I'm lost right now_

 _I'm in the same place_

 _Waiting for you to hold my hand_

.

.

.

Mata Taehyung melirik buket digenggamannya. Buket yang didominasi oleh mawar putih, buket yang sepertinya akan terbuang sia-sia untuk kesekian kalinya dalam dua tahun ini.

Helaan lelah Taehyung keluarkan, secara fisik memang dia tidak lelah, namun secara batin dan hati dia sangat lelah. Bahkan Taehyung yakin, rasa lelah seorang atlet tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan rasa lelah yang dia tanggung setiap harinya.

Namun Taehyung tidak merasa keberatan dengan rasa lelah yang menimpanya. Karena rasa lelah ini untuk Jeon Jungkook, hanya untuk Jeon Jungkook.

Setelah terdiam begitu lama, Taehyung melangkah untuk mengikis jarak dengan tujuannya. Senyum kecil tersemat di wajahnya ketika dia berhenti melangkah.

"Hai Jungkook." dia berucap, "Aku.. datang kembali, seperti biasanya."

Mulutnya terbuka lebar untuk mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, dadanya terasa sesak. "Aku.. a-aku.." Taehyung tertunduk.

"Aku.. di sini, masih menunggumu meski aku tahu kau tidak akan kembali." suaranya sedikit bergetar, menahan beban dalam hati yang mendesak keluar. Airmatanya sudah mengumpul, semuanya tampak buram, tapi Taehyung berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahannya.

" _Uhhmm_.. aku semakin tersesat.. aku juga masih menunggu tanganmu untuk menggenggam tanganku.. _U-uhh_.."

Taehyung meletakkan buket ditangannya di atas pusara yang terlihat begitu terawat. Pusara milik Jeon Jungkook, cinta Taehyung yang telah meninggalkan dunia sebelum Taehyung sempat menyatakan cintanya.

Miris memang, tapi Taehyung tidak bisa apa-apa..

"Kuharap kau tenang dan bahagia di sana.. a-aku akan menunggu dengan Seokjin _hyung_ , d-dia sangat merindukanmu. _U-uh_.. Seokjin _hyung_ baik-baik saja, setidaknya itu yang dia katakan, hatinya sama sekali tidak baik." Taehyung mengalihkan topik agar airmatanya tidak mengalir keluar.

"Oh, dan Jimin, dia pergi ke London. Dia menyerah, adik tiri kecilku yang malang.." Taehyung menghela nafasnya lagi. Sepertinya keluarganya memang tidak memiliki peruntungan cinta yang bagus, semuanya berakhir buruk.

"Aku..-"

Taehyung menghentikan ucapannya dan merogoh sakunya, ponselnya berbunyi dan kelihatannya Seokjin menghubunginya.

"Halo?"

Dan detik itu juga, Taehyung benar-benar membenci dua orang terkejam yang pernah dia ketahui.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei Tae. Ya, aku sudah sampai, tidak sabar mengunjungi Seokjin _hyung_ , aku akan membersihkan pusaranya nanti. Dan.." Jimin tersenyum senang.

"Kapan kita akan menghabiskan dua orang itu?"

.

.

.

 _Karena terkadang menunggu itu sulit. Dan terkadang, tidak semua orang sanggup menunggu._

.

.

.

really

 **END**

Ngga jelas banget ini :"(

Oh iya, aku dapet saran nih dari **SnowflakesGalaxy** buat bikin drabble dari lagu lain selain Day6. Aku jadi kepikiran..

Gini, kalau aku bikin drabble diluar lagu Day6, cerita ini kuselesain, mungkin setelah dua lagu. Tapi nanti di _potential story_ itu, bukan cuma kapal di BTS doang yang keluar, kapal di grup lain yang kusuka juga akan keluar. Kalian juga boleh _request_ kapal-kapal lain.

Tapi kalau misalnya grup nya itu grup yang ngga aku tau -aku itu ngga mengikuti yang ngga membuatku tertarik- jangan lupa kasih tau aku mereka dari grup mana :))

 _Fyi_ , grup yang kutau itu : grup dari SM, YG, JYP, dan tentu aja BTS. Ditambah Wanna One dan Seventeen.

Kutunggu jawabannya :)

 _Have a nice day! Peace._


End file.
